


His Own Lil' Honey Trap

by Vee017



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/Vee017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Anakin's mind always heads south.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Own Lil' Honey Trap

_**FIC: His Own Lil' Honey Trap (1/1)**_  
Title: His Own Lil' Honey Trap  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Slash, Cross-dressing  
Setting: Pre-RotS, Anakin has been Knighted.  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Obi-Wan/Anakin  
Summary: In which Anakin's mind always heads south.  
Word Count for Full Story: 1,394  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: November 6, 2005  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

"Force Anakin, I can't believe you're doing this."

"What's wrong with it?"

"You're scaring the younglings!"

"Think it'll scare Master Windu into a heart attack?"

"That is _not_ a nice thing to say."

Obi-Wan shook his head as his former Padawan flipped his long honey blonde hair. The vibrant green dress he wore was eerily flattering in all the right places and the make-up made him look exactly what they had been pretending to be on their mission: a spice smuggler and his favourite girl. Obi-Wan had gotten back into his Jedi robes as soon as they were finished the mission and on the ship back to Coruscant; Anakin on the other hand had gotten this funny little smile in the middle of ranting about how horrible dresses were.

And now Obi-Wan knew that that funny little smile meant walking the Temple halls in drag.

He sighed and mentally cringed as they passed another group of children who stared wide eyed as the two Knights passed. Had Anakin not taken off his evening gloves and tied them around his biceps, no one would have known it was him.

But with that tell tale durasteel arm, everyone knew.

Though in retrospect, if Anakin hadn't, then Obi-Wan had no doubts that there would be whispers of how Master Kenobi was seen walking a strange beautiful woman back to his quarters.

He didn't know which was worse.

>>>

Anakin smiled. He liked the attention. The only downside to it was that he was getting it from everybody except the one person he really wanted it from.

Obi-Wan had been ignoring him, except to admonish whenever they passed a group of Jedi and it was getting annoying. He knew his Master may be slightly less than enthused about what he was wearing through the Temple but it was fun seeing everyone's reactions, no matter how constricting his dress was. The Jedi needed to loosen up, otherwise they'd all turn into Master Windu.

Anakin wrinkled his nose and looked over at his Master. If there was one thing that could erase all the thoughts running through his head about the Jedi who hated him, it was Obi-Wan. Calm, cool, collected, and looking so engrossed now in his thoughts that he probably wouldn't even notice if he ran into a wall.

There was always something beautiful about the man. From his exotic outer beauty to his usual inner peaceful serenity that Anakin could swear he could breathe everytime he looked in the older man's direction, instead of this hovering annoyance that he had now and Anakin still loved to pieces.

But now his poor Master was in danger of running into something. He could end up bruised and frustrated.

An evil grin spread across Anakin's face as he choked back a laugh. That would tip Obi-Wan off. But speaking of walls, bruises, and frustration, if done right the three could be molded into something very pleasant.

>>>

Completely oblivious to the direction in which the younger man's thoughts had turned, Obi-Wan continued to pretend that his once Padawan wasn't dressed how he was. He became slightly happier when they had finally turned down the corridor that would take them into the apartment section of the Temple. Anakin could use the 'fresher and get dressed like the proper Jedi he was supposed to be. But knowing Anakin, Obi-Wan knew he was probably going to re-apply his make-up and go down to the Temple cafeteria. And it would be there that everyone could see what a 'fine and upstanding' Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi had raised. Or maybe he'd for once concede to his wishes and just change.

It was then that Obi-Wan somehow found himself pulled off course and shoved roughly into a wall with Anakin's lips pressing forcefully against his; the boy's tongue slid heatedly into Obi-Wan's mouth.

He gasped for air as Anakin broke off his attack, only to trail kisses down his jawline and neck, liking his lips Obi-Wan became aware that Anakin tasted like cherries. That damn lipstick was flavoured.

Abandoning his thoughts on lipstick as he felt nimble hands at the waistline of his pants, he managed a choked, "Wa-wait, Anakin-"

"Just relax Master, no one's around."

"No, but that doesn't mean someone could come-" He broke off as Anakin's hand found its way between his legs, his hips bucked automatically into the grasping metal as Anakin finally parted his robes.

"Both of us if we're lucky Master." His lips and tongue darted down to tease a pert nipple, Obi-Wan gasped as he felt teeth nip over him as Anakin's soft tongue soothed the sensitive skin.

The boy continued his way down Obi-Wan's chest to his stomach, stopping to dip his tongue into his naval before trailing nips and bites to the top of Obi-Wan's pants.

His hands moved up his Master's thighs and metal fingers deftly undid the ties.

"Ani, hallway..." Even with the increasingly breathless words Obi-Wan couldn't take his eyes off Anakin. The beautiful boy dressed in women's clothing gave him nothing but a saucy smile as he lowered his pants and brushed his cheek against the aching hardness found there before running his tongue up the length.

Every gasp and every moan heightened Anakin's own arousal. Even the slight crack that was Obi-Wan's head hitting the wall as he threw his head back and groaned was music to him. Just being able to make this man lose all sense of himself was all Anakin craved.

Surrounding the base of Obi-Wan's erection with his durasteel fingers, he felt his own cock twitch in response to Obi-Wan jumping at the contact. Cold steel met hot flesh, something which he had learned years before that his Master rather liked. He had never once shied away from the metal that replaced flesh.

Running his tongue around the tip of Obi-Wan's cock, he finally let his tongue lick off the drop of pre-cum that had formed. The bitter sweetness ran over his tastebuds and sent a delightful shiver down his spine. Taking the whole head into his mouth, Anakin sucked gently before getting into a rhythm; taking more of his Master's flesh deeper into his mouth with every bob of his head.

Obi-Wan groaned at the warmth that surrounded around him, Anakin's hand traveled to his balls, stroking and caressing them as he swallowed him to the base before nearly leaving Obi-Wan's cock completely, sucking hard as he made his way back to the tip.

Fisting his hands in Anakin's hair, Obi-Wan knew he was close, he could feel the tight tingling and strain that preceded his orgasm. Biting his lip hard, he groaned as he spilt himself inside his lover's throat.

His breathing came out in ragged gasps for air as Anakin's mouth left him, leaving a gently kiss to the tip of him.

Leaning his forhead against Obi-Wan's thigh, Anakin pushed his skirts out of the way and began fisting himself roughly, he wouldn't take long. The Knight's long moan echoed his release.

Once they had recovered somewhat and Obi-Wan could finally stand without being supported by the wall, Anakin helped him fix his robes. His belt had just been reclipped when a voice shattered the post-coital air.

"KENOBI!"

They both jerked their heads sharply to find Master Windu storming over to their position.

He was livid.

>>>

When Mace Windu wandered down the stairs that day, finding one of the Order's greatest Jedi having his belt fiddled with by some woman was not what he had intended to find.

A Master as respectful as Obi-Wan Kenobi acting like a typical Padawan was outrageous, and dragging some hooker back to the Temple, the Temple HALLWAY for that matter, was a complete disgrace. If the flush blossoming on his cheeks and the lipstick smears across his face weren't enough for Windu to deduct what was going on then the sweaty, disheveled look and the woman's smiling face was.

"Just what exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Um...we were..." stumbled Obi-Wan.

"We were just on our way back to our quarters Master Windu."

Mace's face blanked as his attention was drawn to the...woman...

He did not just hear...he didn't...not THAT voice...from...

Taking the time to actually look closely at Kenobi's companion, the girl...the boy -SKYWALKER- flashed him that stupid, insepid, nerve-grating, all too familiar cocky grin.

"Oh, _hell_ no."

  



End file.
